Éros
by xHeartofBlazexX
Summary: A thousand years go by, but love don't die. SasuSaku - drabble series.


Éros

By

xHeartofBlazexX

_Their love was the kind that transcended time itself_

* * *

In ancient Greece, Sasuke had been drawn to her because of the simplistic yet exotic beauty Sakura had. Her evergreen eyes had cast a spell on him when she walked the cobblestone streets with her ladies in waiting. The raven haired man was merely patrolling the streets, dressed in silver armor with a red cape tied at the back and a sword at his hip.

When he bowed to her in respect she simply smiled at him with a beautiful pink blush on her cheeks telling him there was no need to be so formal with her. She looked more beautiful than Aphrodite. It was at that moment he knew that he could never depart her side.

The rest of their days were spent together as she tended to his wounds after every battle and war. She was his reason to come back alive. When he grew too old to be in the military, they spent the rest of their time loving one another till the end of their days.

* * *

Red eyes scan the deserted streets of Romania as he hunts for his next meal. His fangs elongate at the site of a dark haired girl walking towards him totally unaware of his location. Just before he pounces on his prey, a girl with cotton candy hair and emerald eyes runs up to his dinner engulfing her in a hug.

Sasuke is instantly paralyzed at her image, his blood running cold, heartbeat quickening. For some unfathomable reason, the dark prince felt a strong surge of familiarity towards the female. He felt compelled to go to her and make himself known to her. What was this feeling?

So with the decision in mind, the raven haired vampire makes it his purpose to find out the answer as to why his blood responded to her so strongly. This girl, Sakura was her name, had quickly become his reason for existence. She was kind and although she feared him at first, she accepted what he was wholeheartedly.

The day she died of sickness, Sasuke cursed the day he was born with immortality. He'd wished that he could have turned his beloved but you were either born a vampire or not. When the sun rose over the horizon the next morning, he gladly accepted the burn that fell upon his alabaster skin, silently vowing to see Sakura again.

* * *

The King had demanded that all the best warriors go off in search of the dragons that plagued his lands and destroy them. Being the daughter of the King, Sakura could not let the people of England down. So she decided to take things into her own hands as she dressed in red heat protective garments with matching arm and leg protectors and a weapons belt.

Her first encounters with the beasts had been easy enough but one day a fearsome opponent crossed her path and it was too much for her. Just when it was going to slash her with its claws, a man dressed similarly like her accept he adorned white robes, with yellow decorations and a purple sash, put himself in between her and the dragon.

With swift procession, her savior slit the monsters throat with his sword saving her life. Just when it falls to the ground he turns to her and Sakura has to stifle the gasp that almost escapes her. This man not only oozed confidence and a strong warrior aura but he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen!

The pinkette later discovers that his name was Sasuke and that he was tracking down the giant reptiles to please her father. He was not happy that she was going out slaying dragons on her own and so he tried to talk her out of it but he quickly found out that she was a stubborn woman. Sasuke also comes to realize that he doesn't mind her stubbornness because he couldn't bare to part ways with her just yet and he didn't know why.

So they traveled the countryside together hunting monsters and protecting her kingdom. When the threat was over they married and had children that continued their legacy.

* * *

Madara is torturing Sakura. It is endless, painful and the medic-nin doesn't know how much more she can take. Her seal is about to fade away and god she missed being twelve years old when she didn't know what war was and when she didn't have the blood of millions staining her hands.

There is a sudden crash as the hideout she is locked in begins to rumble and shake. A large gap in the wall to her right startles her but it is quickly washed away when she sees her love burst through, effectively cutting her chains.

Sasuke is extremely angry with himself when he sees the state that the rosette is in. A million regrets fly by his minds eye but there was no turning back. His hands are quick in gathering her up in his arms. The avenger hands her a soldier pill so that she can replenish her strength. His heart all but pounds in his chest when she wraps her arms around his neck as she plants kisses along his jaw.

How in the world could he have let this woman behind?! But … it had to be done because he didn't want to bring her into his corrupt world. There wasn't a single day that he didn't think about her and the years they spent together as secret lovers.

Sasuke snorts when he thinks that he left her in Konoha with good intentions and yet he could never bring himself to fully stay away from her. What was it that joined them together so strongly?

Sharingan eyes spin wildly when he encounters the enemy as tightens his arms around Sakura to keep her safe but she wiggles in his grasp wanting to be let go. She wants to help him and although he is reluctant to do so, he complies. Together they fight Madara until their very last breaths and he is defeated.

They lay together side by side as they wait for death to take them. Sasuke takes Sakura's hand and brings it to his lips. The pinkette smiles at him one last time before the light in her eyes disappears and the Uchiha follows her closely behind hoping that he'll see her again in another life.

* * *

"Thank you," the rosette says to the waitress as she hands her a cup of coffee.

Sakura frequently visited this particular café because of its vintage décor and ambiance. She loved the coffee they served and always enjoyed reading her medical textbooks there also. The bell to the establishment rings signaling another customer but she doesn't bother to look up and see who it is.

A couple minutes go by after the chime and just as viridian eyes are about to scan over another complex paragraph in her book, there is a slight knock against her table. "Mind if I sit here?"

When she looks up her eyes nearly bulge out of her sockets at the man before her. He's dressed in black slacks, a white button down shirt and a loose black tie. Sakura's mouth goes dry when her eyes connect with his. There is this instant attraction to him, a strong pull towards him encourages her to nod her head in response to his question.

He takes a seat, "hope I'm not bothering you but all the other tables are taken," he says after a sip of his coffee. It's black she notices. 'Like his eyes. They're so warm.'

"No, not at all," she responds.

"Sasuke," he blurts.

"I'm sorry?"

"Hn. My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he shrugs. "Figured now I won't be such a complete stranger or creep to you."

The doctor in training giggles and Sasuke takes in a sharp breath. This girl is beautiful when she smiles and her laugh is music to his ears. For some odd reason the dark haired man feels as though he's met her before but it slips from his mind when her hand brushes against his accidently.

He quickly takes a hold of her hand and it fits perfectly in his, "and your name is?" He asks.

A blush quickly forms on the apples of her cheeks, her heart skipping a beat at the electricity she feels surging through her at their joined hands. "Haruno Sakura," she squeaks.

Sasuke gives her a gentle smirk, "nice to meet you."

* * *

A/N so this is Eros version 2.0. Some of my old drabbles will be in this, but obviously revised. prompts are welcome. please review.


End file.
